TUM MILE
by CIDans
Summary: This is an os on sachvi. Pz read and review


**It's an os on sachvi. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**At Purvi's house**

Purvi lives with shena who is the room partner of purvi both share the house rent. It is early morning and someone bell's the door purvi opens it. She saw a man standing out dressed like a home keeper.

_Purvi: Ji aap kaun?_

_Man: Hello mujhe agency se bheja gaya hain apko ek house keeper ki zarurat thi na jo cooking kar sakta ho._

_Purvi(shocked expressions): Aap house keeper cum cook ho._

_Man: Ji ha mere pas 2yrs ka experience bhi hain._

_Purvi: Aacha apka naam kya hai._

_Man: Sachin _

_Purvi: Aayeye waise house keeper shena ne mangvaya tha toh aap rukiye main use bula ke lati hoon._

_Sachin: OK_

_Purvi calls shena and she came downstairs._

_Shena: Toh tum ho naye house keeper dekho mujhe pura ghar saaf chahiye aur ha main sirf continental aur Chinese pasand karti hoon iss liye ghar main wahi banega jis din main na hu us din tum purvi ke pasand ka kuch bana dena aur ha mujhe chuti lene wale pasand nahi hain iss liye agar tumhe kahi jana ho toh kisi aur ko yaha rakh ke jana. Tumhara saman bahar servant quarters main rakh dena aur abhi se kam pe lag jana baki ka kam tumhe purvi samjha degi. Ok ab mai nikal ti hu._

_Sachin(to himself): Ab iss ladki ke orders bhi recive karne padenge pata nahi CID ki naukri aur kya kya karvayegi._

_Purvi: Kuch kaha?_

_Sachin: Nahi nahi main to bas puch raha thea ki servant quarters kaha hain._

_Purvi(pointing with finger): Woh us taraf_

_Sachin moved towards servant quater kept his bag and called someone._

_Sachin: Hello Adi sachin here_

_Adi: Pahuch gaya naye kam pe._

_Sachin: Ha pahuch gaya lekin as per information toh yaha Mittal group ke malik ki khas secretory shena rehti hai lekin yaha toh ek aur ladki purvi bhi hain._

_Adi: Ha tu uski tension mat kar who ek CID officer hain._

_Sachin: Tune mujhe ek CID officer ke pas bhej diya hain aur tu keh raha hai ki main tension na karu agar use pata chal gaya toh._

_Adi: Don't worry use kuch pata nahi chalega waise bhi who trainee thi abhi abhi toh uski training khatam hui hain aur waise bhi maine record check kiye hain abhi toh uska apne bal bute case solve karne ka khata bhi nahi khoa aur teri toh half century ho gayi hain iss liye tu tension mat kar aur kam pe dhyan de. Aur us ladki se bachke rehna who bohot shatir hain._

_Sachin: Abhi tune kaha ki tension wali koi baat nahi aur abhi tu keh raha hain ki who ladki shatir hain._

_Adi: Main purvi ki nahi shena ki baat kar raha hu who bohot shatir hain aur ACP sir ne khas karke kaha hain ki agle ek hafte tak tu koi bhi investigation mat karna._

_Sachin: Investigation na karu to kya karu?_

_Adi: Hadh hai jo kam ke liye gaya hain who kar ghar saaf kar khana bana aur kya._

_Sachin: Thik hai chal bye._

_Adi: Bye._

_Sachin(to himself): Ghar saaf kar khana bana aur kya bas yahi kam reh gaya hain ye undercover ki naukri pata nahi kya kya karvati hain._

And he went inside the house. Purvi was sitting on the sofa as today is her off. Sachin came and stood in front of her.

_Purvi: Bich me kyu khade ho main TV dekh rahi hoon._

_Sachin: Woh aap mujhe kam bata deti toh._

_Purvi: Aaj zyada kam nahi hain tum bas mera aur shena ka karma saaf kardo ,hall aur kitchen saaf kardo,Garden pe paudho ko pani de do fir khana bana dena._

_Sachin: Aur kuch?_

_Purvi: Nahi aur kuch nahi bas itna hi._

_Sachin: Ok_

And he went from there and cleaned the house and entered purvi's room at last.

_Sachin(POV): Ye kamra hain ya bhoot bangla iss tarah koi chize patak ta hain. Pure ghar ka satya nash kar rakha hai in dono ne wahi main sochu ki inhe koi house keeper kyu nahi milta. _

He cleaned purvi's room and entered the kitchen. He started preparing food just then purvi entered.

_Sachin: Maam apko kuch chahiye._

_Purvi: Nahi main toh bus pani pene aiye ek baat puchu._

_Sachin: Ji maam puchiye._

_Purvi: Tum house keeper ki naukri kyu kar rahe ho iss se toh tum actor ban jate waise bhi aache dikhte ho._

_Sachin(to himself): Acting hi toh kar raha hu bas fark itna hain hi bina cut aur action ke aur 24hours ke liye._

_Purvi: Kya bole?_

_Sachin: Kuch nahi maam bas aise hi._

_At dining table the food was served and both started eating._

_Shena: What the hell tum ise khana kehte ho. Aise khana banate hain maine tumhe pehle hi kaha tha mujhe ye sab pasad nahi hain ab iss sade hue khane ko yaha se le jao.(she called to dominoes and ordered pizza) ab iska bill tumhari salary se katungi._

_Purvi: Shena itna gussa kyu ho rahi hain aacha khana toh banaya hain._

_Shena: Agar itna hi aacha hai toh tu kha le.(and she went away)_

_Purvi: Tum bura mat lagana shena aise hi hain woh har kisi se aise hi baat karti hain iss liye hamare ghar koi tik ta nahi hain agar mere mano toh tum bhi ye naukri chod do._

_Sachin(to himself): Aise kaise chod du._

_Purvi: Kuch kaha tumne._

_Sachin(making sad face): Agar zaroorat nahi hoti toh zaroor chod deta._

_Purvi: Kya hua koi probem hain._

_Sachin: Problem nahi uska pahad hain. Dadi hain woh bimar hain, choti behen school mein hain ,maa bichari kitna kam karegi aur upar se papa ko sharab pine se fursat nahi hain._

_Purvi( feeling sad): Yeh to sachme bohot musibat hain._

_Sachin: Ab yeh sab toh chalta hi rahega jaane dijeye. Main ye khana andar rakhke ata hoon._

He went inside the kitchen.

_Sachin POV: Tu bhi na sachin kuch zyada hi sad story bana deta hain bichari rone jaisi ho gaye. Par ek baat toh manni padegi purvi hain badi masoom easily baat pe yakeen kar liya aur upar se dukhi bhi ho gaye._

1 month passed like this Sachin's investigation was nearly over but he has started developing a soft corner for purvi. He often cooked purvi's favourite food and would find chances to talk with her. He started caring for her but maintained a distance because of duty.

It was late afternoon sachin went to the market for purchasing grocery and call Adi.

_Sachin: Adi case is almost over. Kuch hi dino main in sab ki gardan haath aa jayegi._

_Adi: Woh sab toh thik hain tu apna khayal rakhna._

_Sachin: Kya baat hain koi probem hai kya._

_Adi: Ha woh darasal news mile hai ki kisene paise leke mittal companies walo ko yeh khabar di hain ki unke piche ek officer laga hain woh tugh par bhi attack kar sakte hain iss liye sambhal ke kam karna._

_Sachin: Thik hain don't worry main dekh lunga._

He headed towards home. The whole house was upside down.

_Sachin: Ye ghar ki yeh halat kisne ki. Aisa lagta hain kisi ko zabardasti leke gaye hain kahi purvi ko toh nahi. lekin koi use kyu kidnap karega._

_Kahi use woh undercover officer samaj kar toh nahi le gaye. Mujhe use bachana padega.(He started purvi's car and drove off after reaching at closed factory i.e. mittals ada after reaching there he calls adi)Adi main mittals ke ade pe hu tu jald se jald team leke waha pahuch._

_Adi: Sachin pagal mat ban iss waqt waha kitne admi hain tujhe nahi pata tu shant ho ja waise bhi hamara kal raid karne ka plan hain aur iss waqt team ikatha karne main mujhe time lagega._

_Sachin: Main kal tak ka wait nahi kar sakta kisiki zindagi aur maut ka sawal hain aur tujhe jitna time chahiye tu le le ek bar main use bacha lu fir mujhe bachane tu do din baad bhi aayega toh chalega._

_Adi: Thik hain lekin mujhe thoda time lagega. Tu sambhal lena._

Sachin enters inside the factory pinning two down. He hears someone's voice and head towards that direction. It was a small room in which they had kept purvi with her hands and legs tied. Shena and many goons were standing encircling her.

_Shena: Mujhe pehle hi samaj jana chahiye tha ki tum jitni masoom dikhte ho utni ho nahi. _

_Purvi: Deekho mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai tumhe aakhir mujhse kya problem hain._

_Shena: Kya problem hain tum hamare khilaf sabot ikatha karke hume jail bhijwani ki tayari kar rahi ho yeh problem hain._

_Purvi: Main tumhe jail kyu bhijwaungi?_

_Shena: Ye tum bhagwan se jake puch na( And she pointed the gun towards purvi she was going to press the trigger but sachin kept gun on her head)._

_Sachin: Sochna bhi mat varna tumhare yeh karne ka sochne se pehle hi main goli chala dunga._

_Shena: Zindagi main kabhi gun bhi dekhi hain jo goli chalaoge. Tumne yaha ake bohot badi gallti ki hain jiski saza maut hain._

_Sachin: Jitni goliyan tumne dekhi nahi hogi na use zyada main practice main chala chukka hu aur rahi baat galti kit oh iss gati ko karne main mujh bohot maza ata hain aur yeh maut ki dhamki kisi aur ko dena kyu ki SENIOR INCEPECTOR SACHIN ko tumhare jaise chuzo se dar nahi lagta._

_Shena: To woh undercover officer tum ho._

_Sachin: Chalo aachi baat hain kamse kam tumne pehchana toh sahi ab jaldi se purvi ko chodo._

_She gives her goons order to leave purvi._

_Sachin: Purvi bahar jao._

_He came out with purvi and locked the room from outside. They started to leave but someone shot sachin's leg._

_Sachin: Aaah._

_Purvi: Tum thik toh ho na._

_Sachin: Ha main thik hu._

_The person again fired on purvi but this time sachin saved her and got his arm shot too._

_Sachin: Jaldi niklo yaha se.(and they started running and reached out of the mill but as they saw goons approaching they headed towards the opposite side which was the jungle.)_

_Sachin(handing her the car keys): Tum jao yaha se aage main sambhal lunga._

_Purvi: Main tumhe iss halat main chodke nahi jaungi._

_Sachin: Dekho behes mat karo mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Tum jao yaha se. It's an order._

_Purvi: Tum mujhe order dene wale kaun hote ho._

_Sachin: Tumhara senior ab chup chap yaha se jao aur yeh gun rakho tumhe kam padegi. Aur suno iss bare main kisi ko kuch mat batana._

_Purvi went away from there but she didn't had the heart to go. She was still thinking about sachin .She reached home but her mind was full of thoughts about whether he was about to make it or not._

**In the Hospital**

_Adi: Dimag kharab ho gaya tha kya tera. Maine tujhse kaha tha ruk ja lekin nahi woh toh shukar mana ki main aa gaya varna tu hospital ki jagah forensic lab main pada hota._

_Flashback:_

_The goons found sachin and encircled him. Shena and her boss came there they were about to shoot sachin but adi came and shot shena's hand. The fight among the officers and goons took place they arrested them._

_Flashback over._

_Sachin: Sorry par mera jaana zaroori tha agar main nahi pahuchta toh woh use goli mar dete._

_Adi: Aacha toh use bachane ke liye tu aag main kud gaya had hai agar tujhe kuch ho jata toh. Tujhe ho kya gaya hain tu kab se iss tarah ki harkate karne laga kahi tujhe.._

_Sachin: Aise koi baat nahi hain._

_Adi: Aise hi baat hain tujhe definitely us ladki se pyaar ho gaya hain kyu. _

_Sachin: ahmmm…Ha._

_Adi: Mujhe laga tha ki tu pyaar main shahid hone gaya tha._

_Sachin: Ab aise bhi koi baat nahi hai main insaniyat ke nate bhi use bachane jata._

_Adi: Chal ab yeh sab chod aur ye le._

_Sachin: Ye kya hai?_

_Adi: Transfer orders ACP sir ne kaha ki ab undercover tere liye safe nahi hain iss liye tera transfer kar rahe hain crime branch main._

_Sachin: Kab join karna hain?_

_Adi: Aise toh kal subah par tere halat thik nahi hai toh parso join karna._

_Sachin: Koi baat nahi main ka chala jaunga._

**At the CID bureau**

_Sachin entered the bureau early in the morning everyone except purvi were present. A case got reported so everyone went to the crime scene leaving sachin as he was injured. Meanwhile purvi entered the bureau and saw sachin working she was not able to believe on her eyes. She pinched herself and when she saw sachin once again her heart filed with joy and she ran and hugged him._

_Purvi(tightly hugging him): Tum thik ho. Pata hai main kitne tension main thi aur kitni pareshan bhi thi puri raat mujhe neend nahi aayi. Pata hain main kitna ro rahi thi._

_Sachin: Nahi aur janna bhi nahi._

_He went away from there._

_Purvi POV: Ise kya ho gaya kal tak toh jaan de raha tha aur abhi bina baat kiye hi chala gaya._

_She went and sat on her desk and found a note._

_Note: Meet me at garden valley restaurant at 9 PM_

**At Garden valley restaurant**

_There was complete darkness in the restaurant as she move forward she saw lots of candles on the path on which rose petals were present. As she walked forward she heard a voice._

_Sachin: Mujhe jaane kya hua hai  
Teri baaton main nasha hai  
Mujhe pyaar hone laga  
Mujhko nend na aaye  
Teri yaad sataye  
lage tu mujhe apni se._

_Purvi looked back but found no one she looked forward and saw sachin on his knees._

_Sachin: Tum meri zindagi ho aur main apni aage ki zindagi tumhare saath bitana chahta hoon. Har pal har waqt tumhare saath rehna chahta hoon. Kya tum mujhe apni zindagi main qubool karogi._

_Purvi:Ha._

_Sachin(sliding the ring through her finger): I love you Purvi._

_Purvi(hugging him): I love you too._

* * *

Plz review mujhe kabhi zyada review milte hi nahi hain dil toot jata hain.


End file.
